Como resucitar de amor
by Mary C.V
Summary: Ness quiere ayudarle a jacob, asi que le junto a el cumplen los pasos de una lista de cosas para resusitar de amor, juntos se propondran a cumplir los pasos de la lista y en el camino a su meta pasaran cosas que los haran descubrir un gran sentimiento


Como resucitar de amor

Capitulo uno: Por ella.

Veía el partido cuando tocaron la puerta, la maldita pizza se había tardado demasiado, busque mi pantalón tirado en el suelo y rápidamente me lo puse, me dirigí hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta, pero no era la pizza

-Ness-susurre, ella estaba mirándome con sus ojos chocolate y de una forma casi triste, supongo que no me debo ver bien, no me afeitaba desde hace como un mes y mis prendas tenían un aspecto sucio y desgarrado

-hola jake-me saludo con voz dulce, luego se tiro a mis brazos y me apretó fuerte, le devolví el abrazo de oso, mi pobre Ness, ella debe estar preocupada, ella me apretaba como si no me quisiera dejar ir, le di un beso en la frente y nos separamos-Yo…todos estamos preocupados jake, no sabemos de ti desde hace días-intente ocultar mi rabia al comprender el motivo de su visita, esta debía ser otra estrategia para que yo volviera a casa, tal vez lo han planeado Billy y Charlie, ya que no quise escuchar a nadie mas acerca de eso.

-¿así que mi padre te debió enviar a decirme que debo volver a casa verdad?-le pregunte en tono frio, sus ojos se engrandecieron y frunció el seño

-¿Qué?, no, estas confundido, yo vine por mi propia cuenta, mi padre ni siquiera sabe que estoy en forks, ni mucho menos Billy, yo deje las maletas en casa y vine a buscarte-me respondió preocupada y algo enfadada

-¿Cómo me hallaste?-estaba confundido, había escogido un sitio lo suficiente distanciado de todo.

-te conozco, lo pensé bien y concluí que estarías aquí, queda cerca de un taller, esta lejos de tu casa, nadie te conoce acá, así que fui al taller cercano y te busque baje el nombre mas obvio que tu hubieras escogido: james Smith-mire su cara y refunfuñe, les había dicho a esos idiotas que bajo ninguna circunstancia respondieran si alguien les preguntaba por mi o una persona de mis características.

-¿los sobornaste?-

-hmm, no fue difícil hacer que me lo digieran-alzo los hombros de forma indiferente, claro quien se puede negar a Ness, ella sabe convencer a la gente, es el hecho que simplemente puede hacer lo que los demás sedan a sus deseos-¿terminaste el cuestionario?-

-si, pasa-dije ya cansado de luchar contra ella, yo sabia que no ganaría, ella paso y estrujo todos los rincones de mi posada con ojos observadores, se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había, me avergoncé un poco, este lugar estaba hecho un desastre, me miro y suspire luego palpeo un lugar junto a ella invitándome a sentarme, ya ha su lado me miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-jake, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes…-la interrumpí bruscamente

-¿Qué?, seguir adelante con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no sintiera el dolor que me causa que ella se ha casado-

-no, solo que no le haces bien a nadie si sigues con esta vida, jake nadie sabe donde estas, si comes, si puedes dormir bien, estas haciéndole daño a todos por tu egoísmo jake, estas deprimido pero no sabes que mientras mas te hundes mas daño le haces a ella, a tu familia, a tus amigos, te estamos intentando ayudar pero nada funcionara si tu no quieres ayudarte a ti mismo a hacerlo-me reprendió, mire su rostro serio y su gesto enfadado

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer Ness?, ¿fingir que olvide a bella?, ¿mentir sobre eso para que todos los demás puedan seguir con sus felices vidas?-casi grite entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada

-¡no!, debes salir del hoyo, comenzar de nuevo, aunque sea intentarlo, dejar de estar aquí tomando cervezas, viendo partidos, y arreglando coches viejos, no puedes tirar tu vida a la basura…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué más da Ness?, todos luego lo van a olvidar y seguirán viviendo, dame una sola buena razón por la cual deba hacerlo-

-por ti mismo, por tu vida, tu futuro-me dijo con decisión

-no es suficiente-le respondí, me importaba un carajo lo que me pasara, ella busco en mi ojos duda, pero evidentemente no la encontró

-por bella, por tu familia, hazlo por ellos, eres demasiado importante para esas personas-

-sigue sin ser suficiente-ella suspiro hundiéndose en mi sillón, sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, genial black la hiciste llorar, me critique, soy un idiota, ella solo quiere ayudarme, tenia razón, soy un egoísta, la abrase intentando hacerla sentir mejor

-¿Y por mi?-me pregunto-¿crees que puedes superarlo por mi?, no importa si dices que no, yo seguiré insistiendo, vendré todos los días hasta que tu me digas que si-me miro a los ojos, pero sentía que estaba viendo mi alma, mi corazón

-lo se, eres terca-le sonreí acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja

-lo aprendí del mejor- me respondió la sonrisa y reímos un poco, risa, no reía desde hace mucho, mire su angelical rostro, ella era un pequeño sol, podía iluminar un día tan frio como este de solo sonreír, de solo su presencia, su felicidad siempre hacia que me contagiara, tome una decisión, yo seria feliz por ella, yo saldría adelante por ella, la abrase y plante un beso en sus sienes

-lo hare, por ti monstruito-ella sonrío contra la piel de mi cuello, me hacia feliz, incluso me hizo cosquillas con sus labios, ella lo percato y me hizo cosquilla en el estomago, reí sin poder contenerme, luego ataque y le hice los mismo, su risa ilumino el lugar, la guerra de cosquillas termino cuando estábamos exhaustos y nos dolía el estomago de tanta risa, terminamos tumbados en el suelo

-recuerdas aquella vez cuando éramos niños y me hiciste cosquillas en la playa-hablo y sus dulces palabras me hicieron acordar de aquel gracioso día

-si, tu reíste tanto que te hiciste te orinaste encima, me echaste la culpa y te enfadaste con migo por una semana-me reí como puede y ella me siguió, teníamos mil historias como esa, habíamos sido amigos desde siempre, ella se había ido a vivir con su madre a new york hace un año, supongo que volvió por las vacaciones de verano, era agosto, nessie apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-jake, prométeme algo-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando se acabe el verano, volverás a la prepa y a casa de Billy-me senté pensativo y ella me obligo a mirarla tomando mi cara en sus manos y volteándolo, yo la mire y me resigne, es por ella, me respondí a mi mismo

-si-respondí en voz baja, ella sonrío de oreja a oreja, hablamos en el suelo hasta que se oyó el timbre, oh si la pizza, pague y comí con Ness, hablamos de cosas sin sentido, ella me comento sobre su estudio en new york, sobre su madre y lo mucho que a querido ir a ver la estatua de libertad, pero no ha podido por que a estado ocupada, hablamos de música, futbol americano, incluso de chismes de famosos, no se como llegamos a ese punto, luego ella comento algo de una revista y su gesto se pareció al de las caricaturas cuando tienen una idea y se les enciende un bombillo en la cabeza.

-oh, jake se lo que tenemos que hacer, hay un articulo en esa revista que dice como resucitar de amor, busco su bolso y la saco-

-¿Ness no me harás hacer lo que dice una tonta revista verdad?-ella sonrío con malicia, oh dios que me he metido-accedí a salir del hoyo, nunca a seguir pasos de una revista adolecente-

-oh vamos jake será divertido-me hizo ojos de perrito, toque el puente de mi nariz, es por ella, solo me limite a asentir, me abrazo y me dijo que mañana comenzaríamos, y que vendría mañana temprano, me ofrecí a llevarla sabiendo que tendría que ir hasta don de Charlie, ella acepto mi propuesta y la lleve, hace mucho tiempo que no iba, la deje en la puerta y me devolví, cuando entre otra vez, todo se veía diferente, mas feliz, mas colorido, sonreí sabiendo que nada había cambiado mas que punto de vista.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es algo corto pero prometo que en el futuro los capitulos seran mas largos, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar su opinion.

Mary C.V.


End file.
